


Clear blue water

by Maisa



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Anxiety, Depression, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-11 06:35:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13518558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maisa/pseuds/Maisa
Summary: See, I used to struggle with depression/anxiety/anorexia a lot (like, a LOT) but now I'm free. Never bee too scared for plea help! You are important, you are loved, oh my goddd you are just so good just the way you are! <3 trust yourself. I know that I can't do literally much from here, otherside of the screen, but those words you can read. I mean it's ok if you fall down and lose your spark. Just make sure that when you get back up, you rise as the whole damn fire. ♡





	Clear blue water

_And I could go on and on, on and on, and I will_

Someone might say I have a weak self-esteem. But everything that appears on outside, does not look the same inside. You see, half a year ago I wanted to... just stop being.

_In silent screams, in wildest dreams_

_I never dreamed of this_

But what I am now, today, and tomorrow, it's myself. I am proud of myself, how I have been able to carry this soul and body.

_This love is good, this love is bad_

_This love is alive back from the dead_

_These hands had to let it go free_

_And this love came back to me_

_I_ will not give up, and I will not, ever again.

_When you're young you just run_

_But you come back to what you need_

**Author's Note:**

> Title is by Taylor Swift's "This Love".


End file.
